


all i want for christmas is you

by haechangod



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, lapslock, once again but when am i not, other dreamies are mostly mentioned, renhyuck focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haechangod/pseuds/haechangod
Summary: renjun and donghyuck go gift shopping for their first christmas spent as a couple. and for the christmas party they'll join their friends for, of course.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Kudos: 18





	all i want for christmas is you

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello im back but with renhyuck this time [cheers and applause] this is a bit late which is my bad, but consider this my christmas gift to all of u. as always pls excuse any mistakes ive made while writing, i once again wrote some of this in the middle of the night and it is currently nearing 1am as i type this sigh,, i also still don't know how apartments work. anyways i hope u all have a wonderful christmas, get to eat some delicious food, and spend time with ur loved ones!! pls stay safe and healthy, i cherish u all <3

donghyuck opens his door, revealing renjun, who stands bundled up in a scarf and oversized hoodie. upon closer inspection, donghyuck discovers that the hoodie is actually his.

"hyuck," renjun whines, "let me in or come out here yourself so we can get going, it's cold just standing here."

donghyuck giggles at renjun's pout, resisting the urge to squish his cheeks, and steps aside to let him warm up for a bit.

"do you want me to make you some tea? maybe it'll help keep you warmer when we go back out," donghyuck says, even though he's already moving to heat up water.

"you mean when _i_ go back out. you've been staying warm inside all day. i can't believe you made me suffer through the weather to come get you when you're the human furnace in our relationship."

"aw, is my renjunnie upset?" donghyuck coos.

renjun scowls back at donghyuck, who laughs and hands him his tea. they talk about gifts to get their friends while renjun finishes the tea, then renjun is bracing himself to return to the cold and donghyuck is locking the door behind them once they've stepped outside.

"alright," donghyuck starts, lacing his fingers with renjun's, "where to?"

"i guess we should just go to the shopping center and see what's closest when we get there?"

donghyuck hums and swings their joined hands as they start walking, ignoring the fact that heat has risen to his and renjun's cheeks. at least they won't be as cold now. the walk is relatively short, but filled with more thoughts of potential gift ideas for their friends. they make their way into the nearest store, which ends up being one that has a little bit of everything.

"oh, this was convenient," renjun says.

"it was. hopefully we can find something for everyone in here."

"i'm sure we will, most of them will probably like anything we get them anyways, so we really don't have to worry too much."

donghyuck snickers. "well we obviously aren't worried, seeing as we're getting gifts for them on the day before the party."

renjun smacks donghyuck's arm, who blows him a kiss and calls out a "race you to see who gets the gifts the fastest!" then turns to start scouring shelves for the perfect gifts. he doesn't even bother waiting for renjun's response, knowing he'll play along. if donghyuck's being honest, he only mentioned a competition to rile renjun up, but he's sure his boyfriend knows. the competition also allows them to search for gifts for each other without being interrupted. they haven't been dating for long, so donghyuck wants to find the perfect gift to give renjun on their first christmas together. he browses through the aisles, picking out items that remind him of his friends and occasionally bumps into renjun during his search. teasing remarks are exchanged each time and by the third time donghyuck has bumped into renjun, he's half convinced renjun is doing it on purpose.

"are you sure you aren't stalking me, renjun?" donghyuck teases.

renjun rolls his eyes in response. "how can i be sure you aren't the one doing the stalking here? you're always bumping into me, not the other way around."

" _renjun_ ," donghyuck gasps, "are you implying i'm obsessed with you? what an awful accusation you've made, it's almost like i'm your boyfriend or something!"

a small smile makes its way onto renjun's face at donghyuck's theatrics. "i would never!" renjun says, playing along. "i'm not a monster, donghyuck."

"are you saying you don't want to date me? all have you know i'm quite the catch, you're missing out. but whatever! i wouldn't want to date you anyways!"

donghyuck pouts, crosses his arms, and turns around so his back faces renjun. he even stomps just to be more dramatic, which makes renjun giggle.

"you're so ridiculous, hyuck, what am i gonna do with you."

the tips of donghyuck's ears turn pink. "love me?" donghyuck says in a weak voice.

renjun pretends to think for a moment, walking around donghyuck to face him.

"hm, i suppose i'll have to."

the pink shade of donghyuck's ears transitions into a red. renjun coos at him, eyes turning into half moons at donghyuck's flustered state, how dare he! donghyuck loves him so much. he doesn't tell renjun, though, and instead stomps away while renjun's laugh follows him through the store.

donghyuck manages to find the rest of the gifts he needs for his friends then meets renjun in line to get his own set of gifts checked out. despite getting flustered, donghyuck thinks that their shopping trip was a successful one, especially since they only had to go to one store. he voices this to renjun on their way out, who agrees and bashfully links his pinky with donghyuck's, but deflects any comments about the blush sitting on his cheeks by asking if donghyuck has enough wrapping paper for the gifts they just bought. donghyuck confirms that he does, but sees right through renjun's act to seem unaffected. if it was any other time of year, donghyuck would tease renjun about it, but since it's the holiday season, he decides to be merciful. his state is similar to renjun's anyways, even though he won't admit it.

the pair eventually returns back to donghyuck's apartment, setting their gifts down to be wrapped soon. donghyuck leaves to go find the wrapping paper while renjun makes his way to the kitchen and makes them both hot chocolate, which is ready by the time donghyuck has brought the wrapping paper out. they each grab their pile of gifts and settle down to start wrapping. all of the gifts end up wrapped with little to no struggle, including the part of the process where renjun slapped a bow onto donghyuck's head, which currently still rests there.

donghyuck breaks their comfortable silence. "stay for a bit? we could cuddle and watch a movie if you have time."

"i always have time for you," renjun replies.

"cheesy."

renjun laughs and donghyuck gets up to grab a blanket off of his bed, hoping renjun doesn't notice the blush on his cheeks. if renjun does notice, he doesn't comment on it and opens his arms for donghyuck when he returns. a movie is picked and donghyuck yelps when renjun removes the bow from his head, but lets out a content sigh when renjun's hands card through his hair after. renjun scratches lightly at donghyuck's scalp and donghyuck nuzzles into renjun's neck, dropping a light kiss there. by the end of the movie both boys have their limbs tangled together, neither wanting to get up, but knowing renjun will have to leave before it gets too late.

"i wish you could just stay here," donghyuck mumbles.

renjun sighs. "i wish i could too, but it would be too much of a hassle to go to my apartment just so i could change clothes tomorrow before the party while knowing we're probably running late."

"i know," donghyuck sighs this time. "and i'm sure you have other things to get ready as well. i always want to stay wherever you are regardless."

renjun hums. "clingy."

"only for you," donghyuck says, parroting renjun's earlier statement.

"it's okay, i kind of like it."

"yeah?"

"yeah."

donghyuck and renjun smile at each other for a moment, but renjun breaks the atmosphere. donghyuck tightens his hold on renjun, knowing what he's about to say.

"i really do have to leave though."

donghyuck whines, but eventually lets renjun go. renjun leaves his pile of gifts where they are and reminds donghyuck to bring them when he picks renjun up before the party. donghyuck assures renjun that he'll remember and walks renjun to the door. they wish each other a good night and donghyuck kisses renjun's cheek, sending him off and telling him to text when he reaches his apartment. donghyuck watches renjun until he's out of sight then goes back inside to get ready for bed. his phone pings as he steps out of the shower, notifying him that renjun has safely made it home. donghyuck taps out a reply then sets his phone aside to charge for the night. he gets into bed filled with excitement for the next day and falls asleep quickly.

in the morning donghyuck is greeted with texts from each of his friends in their group chat along with a few extra from renjun. donghyuck reads through and sends a good morning text back to renjun then starts getting ready. he makes himself breakfast when he's finished and decides to go out and look again for a present for renjun. he doesn't need one for later because they had decided to give each other gifts separately, but it doesn't hurt to look a bit more. he knows renjun will love anything he gets him and has a gift in mind, but donghyuck wants to do a little extra for their first christmas together. he ends up buying a few small things then heads back to his apartment to start loading both his and renjun's gifts for their friends into his car. donghyuck arrives on time to renjun's apartment and texts him to let him know. minutes later renjun runs out and donghyuck tries to stifle his giggles, even though renjun can't hear him yet.

"we're on time, why are you in such a hurry?" donghyuck questions once renjun has situated himself in the car.

"it's cold! have you even been outside?"

donghyuck opens his mouth to respond, but renjun cuts him off.

"never mind, i forgot you're basically a human furnace."

"you're feisty today, where's all of your holiday cheer?"

"oh, shut up," renjun grumbles, but takes donghyuck's hand in his.

donghyuck smiles and starts the car, his smile only grows wider when renjun drops a kiss onto his hand then plays with his fingers.

the drive to jaemin's apartment, where the party is taking place, is quiet, but comfortable. they arrive a bit early and decide to savor the heat of donghyuck's car until the party officially starts. when the time comes they let out identical groans, but get out of the car with little complaint. presents are gathered and jaemin is immediately grabbing them out of their arms after opening the door, handing a few off to mark, who joins him in placing them under the tree. the door is then shut behind them by jeno, who greets them with the rest of their friends after. despite being on time, renjun and donghyuck managed to be the last to arrive. chenle makes sure to tease them on their tardiness and donghyuck sends a few quips back. renjun then attempts to step forward, but is stopped when a smirking jaemin comes back into view.

"look up, lovebirds," he says.

"who are you calling lovebirds," donghyuck starts, "we all know you're head over heels for-"

renjun shuts him up by kissing him, causing jaemin to laugh. a few cheers from jeno followed by fake retching sounds from chenle and jisung send mark into a fit of giggles and cause renjun and donghyuck to smile into their kiss. they break away and donghyuck chases renjun's lips, who doesn't push him away and meets him in the middle for a few short pecks.

"alright break it up, we have a party to attend," mark says.

renjun and donghyuck spare their friends from more kissing and split off to properly greet them, donghyuck wrapping jaemin in a hug last and thanking him for the mistletoe, but threatening to push him underneath it himself along with a certain oblivious member of their friend group. jaemin pales a little at that, but laughs it off, ushering him into the kitchen where the rest of their friends have gathered. renjun sends him a smile, which he returns, then reaches out to lace their fingers together. donghyuck thinks this year's christmas might just be the best one yet.

**Author's Note:**

> as always thank u for reading!!! if u would like to be my friend u can hmu on [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/starlitsungie)! feel free to also send me a [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/starlitsungie) or talk to me in the comments!! ofc kudos are appreciated as well! i hope u all have an amazing holiday season and start off the new year well!!


End file.
